<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Santa by Julovesyunhwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199430">Secret Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julovesyunhwa/pseuds/Julovesyunhwa'>Julovesyunhwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Writiny Secret Santa, WritinySecretSanta, yunsang - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julovesyunhwa/pseuds/Julovesyunhwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang was working at this office for just half a year now.<br/>All the others have been here for years, they all started this agency from scratch and some of them even went to the same school or were already early childhood friends, so of course they all were pretty close and not just coworkers. They always spend time together. CEO Park was even married to the other CEO of the company Kim Hongjoong. And just three months ago Wooyoung started dating San. Yeosang wouldn’t be surprised if the other coworkers would announce their relationship soon too.<br/>Even though he was welcomed with open arms and everyone accepted him from day one Yeosang still felt like he was intruding a family business.</p><p>Until the day he agreed to eat lunch with Wooyoung and San for the first time and they convinced him to participate in their traditional secret Santa and now he had to get to know at least one of his coworkers a little more to find the right present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/gifts">bugarungus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever completed multiple chapter fic...<br/>I didn't plan to make it 6 Chapters + Epilogue long but I really hope you enjoy it.</p><p>I wish everyone a beautiful Christmas. </p><p>This year everything is different and we probably all can't celebrate the holidays the way we used to do. But I still hope you can enjoy them and be with your loved ones in some way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 1 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 7:50am when Yeosang entered the office, his nose and cheeks still red from the freezing weather outside and his glasses now all fogged up from the sudden change of temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shift would start in exactly ten minutes and usually he was the first person to enter his work space but today the room was already lightened and he could see a tall man with dark brown hair sitting in front of his laptop already typing something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Good morning Yunho-ssi”, Yeosang greeted his coworker. The other man looked up from the bright screen and showed him a big eye smile. “Good Morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is always in the brightest mood no matter what time it is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond man walked over to his desk to take out his laptop and the binder with paperwork and idea sketches. He put everything on it’s designated place and after he finished he hummed and sat down on his comfortable office chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his laptop and as always the first thing he did was checking his emails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had some unread ones from the day before which he already highlighted. These were the first things on his To-Do list for the day. He opened his calendar next to him and took a look at the already pretty filled column for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emails from yesterday </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meeting with CEO Park at 10am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brainstorming with San &amp; Jongho 11am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phone conference with Client (&amp;Mingi) 1pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Presentation NYLON project with Yunho 3:30pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>New Client Meeting at 5pm </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already a pretty packed Day but he added some smaller task to do during the times between each bigger event. While he started to read the Emails he heard his other coworkers entering the office. Every now and then a “Good Morning” was said and Yeosang either greeted them back or just answered with a wave of his hands. It took him just an hour to read and answer every email he had left, so after that he started to organise his papers for the day. He put all papers he would need for each of the meetings into different binders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ones he needed for the meeting with CEO Park were the most important ones for now. So he reviewed them for probably the fifth time now and added some notes here and there. With highlighters and sticky notes he tried to remember all important information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 9:55am the blond man stood up from his desk and made his way to the CEOs office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in”, came from the other side of the door as soon as Yeosang knocked. He opened the door to see his Boss sitting behind his desk, hair slicked back as usual and his glasses on the bridge of his nose were a little too low, so the grey haired pushed it up as soon as he lifted his eyes to meet Yeosang’s with a warm smile. “Good Morning Yeosang-ssi”, he greeted him and Yeosang bowed politely before wishing him a good morning too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let’s get done with this for today”, Seonghwa said and Yeosang opened his binder so they can both start with their discussion. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After some hours of work and different meetings it was now 2pm and Yeosang was finally able to get a little break. “Yeosang-Hyung do you want to grab lunch with San and me?”, Wooyoung, who sat at the desk right in front of him looked over to his blond coworker and raised his eyebrow. “Oh...Uh..I usually go to the café on the other side of the street for lunch”, Yeosang answered. He was asked by his coworkers a few times now but he never agreed. He was working at this office for just half a year now. All the others have been here for years, they all started this agency from scratch and some of them even went to the same school or were already early childhood friends, so of course they all were pretty close and not just coworkers. They always spend time together. CEO Park was even married to the other CEO of the company Kim Hongjoong. And just three months ago Wooyoung started dating San. Yeosang wouldn’t be surprised if the other coworkers would announce their relationship soon too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he was welcomed with open arms and everyone accepted him from day one Yeosang still felt like he was intruding a family business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Yeosang. I promise to pay and to not make you uncomfortable...I’ll tell Sanie to behave”, Wooyoung said. His face turned into a pout and his eyes went big. “Pleeeaaaseee”, the other walked around his desk and grabbed Yeosang’s hands. Wooyoung always tried to drag him along, he was always asking him to join them whenever they would go out for lunch or even to a bar on a Friday after their shift. And for the majority of times Yeosang was able to find an excuse to not join them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now with Wooyoung right in front of him, holding his hands and pouting like a lost puppy Yeosang just didn’t know how to say no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s the reason why he was now in his favourite café, sitting at his usual table but this time with San and Wooyoung sitting in front of him. “Soo did you know that we do a secret Santa every year?”, San took a sip from his cappuccino and waited for Yeosang’s answer. “Uh no...no one told me yet”, he answered and Wooyoung nearly choked on his hot chocolate. “What? But I could swear I told you. Or did I forget it? Oh my god Yeosang I am so so sorry”, the latter said. “N-no no it’s okay. You were really busy with your new client”, Yeosang waved his hands to show him that he wasn’t offended or something and showed him a smile afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo but now we have time to tell you about it”, Wooyoung said, more energetic than before. “Well I guess you know what a secret santa is, so I don’t have to explain this right?” Yeosang just nodded and continued to eat his cheesecake. “Later today, before we all leave Seonghwa Hyung will come to your desk and you have to pick the person you have to get a present for'', Wooyoung continued his explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I don’t want to participate? I mean I just kinda know you and San but I have no idea what the others would like?”, Yeosang interrupted the younger. Wooyoung inhaled a sharp breath and dramatically put his hand on his chest to show how shocked he was about this statement. “No no no my dear, there is no way you won’t participate. It’s a tradition in our company so you have to”, San answered before Wooyoung could turn this into a whole korean drama. San put a hand on Wooyoun’s thighs to somehow calm the man next to him down. Yeosang just let out a soft chuckle because he could see how the dark haired calmed down in seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo after you get to know who you got you have to get a present for that person and well at the Christmas dinner, you know the last day of work before the holidays, we will give all the presents to our assigned persons”, Wooyoung endet his little explanation with a smile. “Yeah I know how this works. But alright...I guess I have to. It’s just I wouldn’t even know what to buy...like I would kinda know what to buy for you two but everyone else”, Yeosang frowned. “But isn’t it a great opportunity to get to know the others better?”, San asked and Wooyoung nodded. “Yes of course. Yeosang that’s such a great chance for you. Don’t worry too much and you always can ask us for help if you really can’t find something”, Wooyoung added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to talk for a while and after about an hour they walked back to the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry too much, okay”, San told Yeosang again before he walked to his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even though the two men tried to make him feel comfortable he still worried about this. He knew it was just a casual secret Santa thing but he was afraid that the person he gets won’t like his present or that he won’t even be able to find something in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day passed by and now Yeosang was about to turn off his laptop and organise his papers for tomorrow when Seonghwa appeared next to his desk. “Yeosang-ssi I guess someone already told you but here you have to get your secret santee”, the grey haired put a box with little coloured pieces of paper in it. All nearly rolled up and with a small ring to keep them in place. Yeosang put his hand into the box and grabbed one of the papers. It was a light pink one and before he could unfold it Seonghwa quickly grabbed the box and put a hand in front of his eyes. “No no don’t open it yet. I am not allowed to know”, he quickly said and ran away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had to stop himself from laughing out loud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He definitely turns into a complete dork after the official shift ended. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeosang watched his boss who was now at Mingis desk and just as he did with Yeosang he told Mingi to grab a piece of paper and again before the other could read his note the grey haired quickly ran to the next person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looked back to the pink piece of paper in his hands and for some reason he got even more nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly opened the paper and looked at the name written on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yunho</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit…I definitely know nothing about him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He neatly put the little paper in his calendar and continued to pack up his stuff. Before he left the building he looked at his Santees desk. Yunho still sat in front of his laptop and had his phone on his ear talking to someone. He was probably finishing his last call with a client. Seonghwa approached the young man and quietly put the box next to him. Yunho quickly grabbed a green piece of paper and put it next to his laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm what should I get this big friendly giant?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was now ready to leave, so he put on his coat and took his stuff. On his way to the front door he was abruptly stopped by a hand around his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-“, Yeosang nearly dropped his laptop but it got caught by another hand. “Oh I’m sorry Yeosang i didn’t mean to scare you”, a soft and warm voice appeared and Yeosang now looked up to the person who still held his wrist. It was Yunho, the tall dark haired man he had to find a present for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Yunho-ssi everything okey. Did something happen? Did Nylon call you because of a problem?”, Yeosang didn’t know why he suddenly started to ramble like this but Yunho just shook his head while smiling. “N-No everything is fine. They did call me though but just to check the date for the second meeting again next week”, the taller one said. “I actually wanted to ask you if you would join us today. San, Wooyoung, Seonghwa and Hongjoong want to go to a bar which is apparently super fancy and I thought maybe you would join us this time. I know you’re not a huge fan of those kinds of social gatherings but it’s just us and I would...I mean we would love it if you would join us one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looked at the taller man with huge eyes. “Uh..how do you know...I mean yeah...Uh okay I guess.” A part of him didn’t know why he accepted this spontaneous invitation but the other part took it as a chance to get to know Yunho a little more. The dark haired had an even bigger smile on his face, he let go of Yeosang’s wrist and reached him the laptop which he still held in his hands. “We will meet in about an hour. Do you need a ride home?” And again Yeosang accepted this offer and together the both men left the office to walk to the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride was pretty quiet; they just talked a little about their cooperation with the clothing brand that needed help with social media strategies and advertisements. But the atmosphere was quite relaxing. It seemed like the taller man was so comfortable with talking to Yeosang, that it made the latter also feel safe and he could talk freely. Even though it was just about work it didn’t feel like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho stopped the car right in front of the apartment complex where Yeosang lives. “Wait this is where you live?” Yunho’s jaw dropped as he looked through the windshield. “Uh...yeah..” Yeosang started to blush and scratched his head. He didn’t know what to say and he felt a little awkward at that moment. “It must be damn expensive to live here.” The dark haired couldn't stop being astonished. “I guess yeah but the job makes it work and sometimes my parents help me whenever something happens.” Yeosang didn’t know why he was so honest with Yunho but he just didn’t feel the need to lie or hide the truth. “Hmm it looks really great from the outside”, Yunho chuckled. “I guess it is. It definitely looks better than my apartment”, now it was Yeosangs turn to chuckle. “Well I guess I should go now.” The blond boy unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to get out of the car. “Thank you for driving ”, he said and before he could close the door the other stopped him. “No problem.  I’ll pick you up in about an hour okey? Should I text you then?” Yeosang smiled and nodded as an answer before he closed the door and turned around to walk the last meters to the front door of his home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later he stood at the exact same place he stood when Yunho dropped him off but now he was wearing a more casual outfit. It was still a little more chic since Yunho said the bar was fancy and he definitely didn’t want to be underdressed. It was simple but not too simple. He had chosen a black turtleneck with black jeans and boots. To somehow make it look a little better he had a long necklace around his neck and put on a black belt. Since it was already December he chose a long black coat and a dark green scarf to give his outfit at least a little colour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to wait that long until Yunho arrived. Yunho shared a smile with him and waited for Yeosang to get into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi”, Yunho greeted the younger. “Hey, thanks again Yunho-ssi”, Yeosang said. Yunho glared at the blond and made his blood freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I say something wrong? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang didn’t know how to react. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he change his mind and just sees me as a burden now? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just stop with the formal language. We’re here to have fun. Also I see you as a friend so please just call me Yunho or Hyung”, Yunho explained his reaction. Yeosang let out a relieved breath. “Oh yeah alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again they started to talk about everything and anything. “So how is it to live in such an expensive apartment?”, Yunho asked with a smirk. Usually Yeosang would try to avoid this question but right now he didn’t feel the need. “Well it’s still something I wouldn’t have chosen on my own. To be honest my parents chose it for me. They wanted me to live in a good neighbourhood. They don’t trust city life. But the view from the balcony is amazing and I have enough space.” Yunho let out a small humm. “That sounds great though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice and comfortable ride. Sometimes they would fall into silence but it was never uncomfortable. Yeosang still didn’t know why he was able to talk so freely with this tall brown haired man. He felt the need to answer the questions Yunho asked and he even wanted to get to know him a lot more. Yunho let Yeosang choose the music because as the dark haired said: “The passenger always gets to choose the songs.” Yeosang just put on songs he had in his monthly favourites playlist and he was surprised whenever Yunho sang along to the songs. He allowed himself to open up and for a second and he got sad when Yunho stopped the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men got out of the car and Yeosang was a little confused because he couldn’t see a bar somewhere near. “Wait where is this bar?”, he asked and turned around to Yunho who was now beside him. “Oh we still have to walk for like ten minutes. There are no parking spots so I chose to park here instead. Come on it’s this way”, the older explained and Yeosang nodded. Yunho was already a few steps ahead and Yeosang could now see the full outfit the man was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired was now wearing a white turtleneck and black rolled up jeans. To block out the cold he wore a big, really cozy looking, cardigan with a very unique pattern. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks even more like a big friendly giant or like a cuddly teddy bear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A small blush creeped up his cheeks but he was lucky that it was already December so Yunho didn’t notice it. Yeosang quickened his pace to catch up with the taller man and quickly pulled his scarf a little over his nose hoping Yunho still won’t notice the redness on his cheeks and nose. “Uh I know this might be random but what do you think about my outfit? I kinda tried something different.” Yunho suddenly spoke. The latter stopped and spinned around to show his outfit. Yeosang looked at him with squeezed eyes. “Very fancy...do you want to impress someone today”, the younger jokes. Now it was Yunho's time to blush but he was also saved by the cold December weather. “m-maybe...I’ll tell you if it worked”, the dark haired said and continued to walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through a beautiful decorated alley. Fairy lights lit up the street and here and there stood little booths where someone sold hot punch or waffles. Everything looked like it was part of a Christmas movie. Despite the cold December weather Yeosang felt warm inside. Maybe it was because of the beauty around him. And maybe it was because of this handsome man next to him. Again Yeosang felt himself blush. He was still glad about the cold and the scarf that prevented him from getting exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah we are here”, Yunho interrupted Yeosang’s thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bar was for real quite fancy and Yeosang was relieved that he chose this kind of outfit for the night. Yunho had told him that the others were already inside so both men walked their way through this noble looking bar until they found the table they were searching for. “Ah Yeosang you are here too? That’s awesome”, Wooyoung was of course the first one to greet the new arrived people. “Hi Yeosang. Also Wooyoung, we knew that he was coming”, Hongjoong chuckled. San and Seonghwa also greeted the new arrivals. “Yeah I know Yunho wanted to ask him but I didn’t know that he agreed”, Wooyoung added. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So it was not again Wooyoung's idea to invite me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“We decided to wait with the drinks until you two arrive. So I guess we can now order”, Seonghwa interrupted the blond man's thoughts. “The first round is on us.” Hongjoong stood up from the bench he sat on and looked at everyone with a questioning face. “Oh I want to try this cherry beer you told me about”, San answered. “And I'll take a beer with coke”, Wooyoung said. “I just want a normal dark beer”, Yunho added his order. “Alright and Yeosang?”, the blue haired looked at the younger one. “Hmm cherry beer sounds very interesting. I think I want to try this too”, he answered with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later the blue haired man came back but without the drinks. Yeosang already opened his mouth to ask about it but Hongjoong answered his unspoken question: “The waiter will bring the drinks in a few minutes” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang watched the group starting to talk. They talked about how Seonghwa and Hongjoong want to move but still haven’t found the right apartment. About Wooyoung and San spending Christmas holidays with Sans family this year. They talked about a lot of private things so unbothered and free. Yeosang just listened. He didn’t really say a word unless he was directly asked. The blond felt a little uncomfortable with every minute the five men talked about their little problems. They all are like a big family and Yeosang felt like he was intruding. “Yeosangie how is the secret Santa mission going?” Wooyoung leaned over the table, head resting on his hands while he looked at the blond haired man. And now all eyes were on him. He felt the heat creeping up his cheeks. He should have gotten used to this. In meetings he had to talk in front of a lot of people too. Very often he had to talk to strangers. But in these situations he had his papers. He had prepared a whole presentation and practiced what he wanted to say. This was a completely different situation. Now he had to talk without preparation and everyone looked at him. “Oh...Uhm...well I mean w-we just got the names”, he stuttered and mentally slapped himself for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just them why did you have to stutter like that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand on his shoulders and looked to his right. Yunho smiled at him and Yeosang could feel himself relaxing again. “You’re right. Wooyoung not everyone is lucky enough to have the talent to stick their noses into others lives without hesitating”, Yunho smirked and earned a high-five from San. The whole table except Wooyoung was now laughing and even Yeosang could help but smile at this comeback. Wooyoung leaned back in his seat and pouted. San quickly leaned back too and wrapped his arms around Wooyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here it starts”, Yunho whispered and looked at Yeosang with a slightly disgusted face. “Jealous”, Yeosang asked with a smirk. Yunho's eyes widened in shock and made Yeosang laugh a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was probably the alcohol speaking right now but Yeosang felt like the world just got ten times more beautiful. Yunho shook his head real quick and scratched his head a little embarrassed about this whole situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond turned around, ready to continue talking with the other four but it seemed like both couples were in their own world right now. San still tried to lift Wooyoungs mood with tiny pecks all over the younger's face while Seonghwa and Hongjoong argued about their future living room decorations. “I knew that WooSan is this disgustingly in love but also Seongjoong?”, Yeosang asked. “Yeah it’s awful to watch as a single”, Yunho added and took a sip from his beer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had already emptied a few beers and during that time Yeosang and Yunho had talked a lot. The two couples were still in their own world so the two men had started their own conversation. Yeosang now knows that Yunho and San were roommates at college but San used to sleep at Wooyoung's room so he switched rooms with Mingi one day. That’s the reason why he used to live with Mingi in a very small apartment for the first years after college. Yunho loves Spider-Man and his biggest childhood dream was to become Spider-Man one day that’s why he dressed up as Spider-Man for a whole year in kindergarten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while Yunho kept talking about his childhood, his favourite food and also his family, Yeosang kept smiling at the taller man. He listened and tried to keep every detail in mind. He also opened up even more to Yunho and shared some details about his life. He told Yunho about his first months in the city and how his mom calls him every day at the same time just to talk about his day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I have to tell you something”, Yunho suddenly said and Yeosang looked at him. “Well I kinda invited you because I didn’t want to spend this even alone as a fifth wheel”, Yunho confessed. “Oh...Uhm but why didn’t you ask Jongho or Mingi?” Yeosang asked in all honesty. “I-I wanted to spend some time with you. I really appreciate your work and I kinda wanted to know the real Yeosang a little better.” Yunho smiled from ear to ear and if Yeosang wasn’t already a little drunk he would be sure that the tall man was blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been hours of them talking now and both Yeosang and Yunho started to feel tired that’s why they decided to leave the bar. They walked again through the now much emptier alley with all its lights and decorations. Both now with red cheeks and noses not just from the cold but also the alcohol in their blood. No one spoke a word; both men just enjoyed the silent of the night. Yeosang felt like Yunho understood his need for quiet situations. The blond looked up to the man walking next to him. He looked at the man who made him feel comfortable and who made him open up at least a little within minutes of talking. Yeosang thought about how he never had really close friends his whole life because he was never able to trust someone. He always took too long to open up and his ‘friends’ were too impatient to wait for him. But with Yunho he didn’t feel stressed. Yunho didn’t force him to say something; he didn’t want him to tell all his secrets. A smile appeared on the smaller man's face and right in that moment Yunho turned his head to look at Yeosang. “You have a beautiful smile. You should do it more often”, he chuckled and showed him a smile too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally reached Yunho's car and when both men wanted to get in the taller one suddenly froze. “I-I can’t drive”, he said and Yeosang looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean? You drove us here just hours ago?” He tilted his head, not understanding the problem. Maybe it’s the alcohol in him that his brain wouldn’t work as fast as usually. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, it’s probably the alcohol- </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes widened when he realised it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-we could call an uber?”, he suggested but Yunho shook his head. “No, it would be so expensive for you. It’s just a quick drive to me but you live a lot further away that would cost you so much.” Yunho continued to shake his head. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair, thinking about another option. “Uhm...I can also just take the bus. I saw there was a bus station just a short walk down the street again.” Yeosang pointed behind him but again Yunho just shook his head. “NO! That would take you at least an hour or even two at this time. I can’t let you take the bus”, the tone in Yunho's voice showed Yeosang that he meant it. So the younger man just watches Yunho who was now walking up and down next to his car thinking about a solution. “AH!”, he stopped and took out his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought he didn't want to call an uber? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi-ya, can you pick me and Yeosang up? I drank some beer and I can’t drive”, the dark haired said. There was a short pause and then a smile appeared on Yunho's face. “Thank you so so much I’ll send you our location”, with these words he hung up. “Well we have to wait a few minutes, should we wait in the car? I’m freezing”, Yunho said without explaining what he just did, even though Yeosang already knew. The latter nodded and both got in the car. Yunho started the engine to turn on the heating system. They stayed in silence for a few minutes and while the car slowly heats up Yeosang realised how cold his hands actually were. He rubbed them to warm them up a little, when suddenly two bigger hands wrapped around them. Yunho didn’t say anything as well as Yeosang, who just looks from their hands to Yunho and back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho was the first one to break the silence but without letting go of Yeosang’s hands. “I had a lot of fun today. We should do this more often. I know we are working together for half a year now and we already did a lot of projects together but I think we never talked that much before” the dark haired chuckled and the warm sound made yeosang smile again. “You’re right. I think so too. I am not a very outgoing person and I mainly spend my free time at home so yeah...” But before Yeosang could say more, a car parked right behind them. Yunho looked through the rearview mirror. “Our uber is here”, he joked and turned off the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both got out of the car and walked a few steps to Mingis car.  “Mingi-ya thank you so much you’re the bestest best friend on earth”, Yunho said as soon as he sat at the passenger's seat. Yeosang sat behind Yunho and also said his thank you. The whole ride Yunho and Mingi talked. Yunho told his friend how the others started to do their gross couple things. Here and there Mingi laughed a little or asked questions about their evening. It seemed like the men in front totally forgot about Yeosang’s existence in the back and for some reason Yeosang felt a sudden pain in his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They are best friends. They live together, what do you expect? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed quiet during the ride, listening to Yunho and Mingi. The ride felt like it'd been forever when the car stopped in front of Yeosang’s apartment building. “Yeosang-ssi here is where you live?”, Mingi asked and Yeosang just answered with a quick “yes.” He wished them both a good night and thanked Mingi again for driving him home. “I guess I see you both on monday”, were his last words before he got out of the car. Yunho smiled at him and waved him goodbye through his window before Mingi drove away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been two weeks since Yeosang went to the bar with Yunho, Wooyoung, San, Hongjoong and Seonghwa and since then all of them invited him to eat lunch with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung also invited him to join him and San to go to the cinema with them but Yeosang quickly regretted his decision and remembered why Yunho invited him to the bar. San and Wooyoung just didn’t stop complimenting each other, they didn’t stop giving each other kisses here and there. Sometimes they even completed each other's sentences. It was somehow cute but Yeosang was just third wheeling the whole time. He eventually texted Yunho after an hour into the movie. He didn’t know why he decided to text him but in his situation he couldn’t think of anybody else. While the lovebirds already forgot about Yeosang’s existence, the blond just exchanged messages with Yunho. They talked for a short while until Yunho offered to pick Yeosang up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here he was. Standing outside of the cinema waiting for the tall boy to arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to wait for too long until the familiar silver car stopped in front of him. Yeosang opened the door and let himself fall onto the passenger seat. “So bad?”, the dark haired chuckled. “It was hell”, Yeosang whined. “I mean they are really cute and I usually don’t feel like third wheeling when we’re out for lunch. But today? Why do they have to be this disgustingly cute?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped at a traffic light and Yunho used that moment to look at Yeosang. “Yeah I know what you mean. They keep it more ‘professional’ at work but as soon as the meeting is privat they just don’t hide it anymore.” Yunho smiled at the blond one and Yeosang returned the smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The traffic light changed to green and the car started moving again. “Uhm Yunho? What are we even doing now?”, Yeosang now asked. “Oh we’re going to my place. I hope that’s okay?” Yeosang just nods. An excited but also scared feeling filled his body. He was excited to see how the tall man lived and also just the fact that Yunho so casually invited him was something he thought was exciting. But at the same time he was scared of this new situation. He thought about the car ride after the bar night and how suddenly Yunho had only focused on Mingi. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if Mingi is there too and it will be just the same as with Wooyoung and San? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to fiddle with his hands, looking to his right out of the window. He didn’t want to feel like this but his brain made him go through these thoughts over and over again. His nervosity grew with every second that passed. He always felt comfortable with Yunho. All the time he had to work on projects with him, the night at the bar, the days they ate lunch together. But it was probably just him feeling like this. Yunho already told him that Mingi was his best friend. They spend so many years together. They went to school and college together. They even live together.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Why would it be different? Why would he suddenly ignore his best friend?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why would he focus on Yeosang, his coworker, when his best friend was right there? Yeosang started to shake his head, fighting against the tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you crying you stupid shit? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was the same every time he met someone new. They are all adults and of course they already have very good friends. It’s just him who lost all his friends over the years. It was him who stopped talking to them so why is he crying right now? He quickly tried to wipe away the tears, hoping that Yunho was too focussed on the street to notice. But Yunho noticed. The tall dark haired man didn't say anything. He didn't know why Yeosang was crying but he knew that he would talk to him eventually. So he just did what he thought would be the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looked down on his hand which rested on his thigh. He looked down at the bigger, warm hand now laying on top of his. He looked up to Yunho but the dark haired was focussed on the streets. Yeosang wanted to say something. He wanted to ask why he did this but he stopped himself. Right now he just wanted to enjoy this small moment. He was afraid that Yunho would take his hand away if he would say something now, so he just looked out of the window again. He listened to the soft Christmas songs playing on the radio while he just enjoyed the warmth of Yunho's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while they arrived, they hadn't talked a lot just a few words here and there and now Yunho's hand was gone. Yeosang still felt his touch even though the tall man was now standing in front of him fiddling with the keys to his apartment. Yunho opened the door and gestured Yeosang to walk in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment was way more organized than he expected. He knew Mingi and Yunho could be very chaotic so for a reason he thought their apartment would look like that too. He didn’t expect it to be messy but he somehow thought they would have a lot of mismatched furniture and just tiny bits of various decorations here and there. But that wasn’t the case. Everything seemed so clean and well designed. “Why are you staring like this?” Yunho interrupted Yeosang’s thoughts and just in that moment the younger realised that he stood right in the middle of the living room, mouth open and just zooming out for probably about two minutes. “I-I u-Uhm…”. he stuttered but he didn’t know how to explain. Yunho just chuckled. “Do you want something to drink? Please feel like home. Mingi is not here yet.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mingi is not here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeosang nodded. “A glass of water would be nice”, and with that he sat down on the big cozy sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute later Yunho came out of the kitchen with two glasses and a bowl filled with chips. He puts everything down on the coffee table and then plops himself next to Yeosang. “Okay tell me what happened?” Yeosangs eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What should I say? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Should he just tell him that he cried because he thinks that he’s not worth it? That he feels left out as soon as he meets new people who are already having friends? “I told you WooSan are a disgustingly cute couple. But what made you leave them alone in a cinema? What have they done this time?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well it started pretty normal. Just some bickering here and there but suddenly they started to complete each other's sentences”, Yeosang felt like this weight on him just disappeared and the lightness and the comfort came back. He told Yunho what happened and Yunho listened. Sometimes he nods, sometimes he started to chuckle a little but as soon as Yeosang told him how they suddenly put their Popcorn box on Yeosang’s lap just to make out in the middle of the movie, Yunho just bursted into a hysterical laugh. The tall man nearly nearly fell from the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosangs heart felt warm and just happy at that moment. To see this man laughing makes him smile too. “hey don’t laugh at this. It was an awful situation”, he whined sarcastically. “Oh my god I’m so so sorry Yeo”, Yunho said between laughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeo… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They again talked for what seemed like hours until a loud growl made them stop mid sentence. “Yeo...didn’t you eat lunch?”, Yunho asked and Yeosang scratched his head. “I was supposed to eat with San and Wooyoung after the movie but since I left before it was over I guess I just forgot”, he admits. “WHAT you haven’t eaten yet? Oh no that’s unacceptable!” Yunho scolded the younger and jumped up from the sofa. “I'm gonna make us some ramen”, he shouted while he walked to the kitchen. Yeosang followed the tall man. “You don’t have to make me food. I can eat when I get home”, he tried to stop Yunho. “But I don’t want you to go home yet and you are hungry now so there is no other option for me as to make some ramen now”, Yunho explained while taking out two cups of instant noodles from the top shelf. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t want me to go home yet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how the two of them ended up wrapped up in cozy blankets with a cup of instant noodles in their hands watching one of these pretty bad Netflix Christmas movies. It was one of the best evenings he had in awhile. It was simple. They didn’t do much beside sitting on the sofa, talking, eating and watching the movie but it was the best thing for Yeosang. He loved these kinds of evenings. He felt himself recharging from the stressful workday and the afternoon he spent with Wooyoung and San. “Yunho?” He looked to the brown haired next to him and waited for the other to look at him. “Huh?” Yunho tilted his head and looked at him with questioning eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks like a lost puppy. </span>
  </em>
  <span> “Uhm...I just- Thank you”, he mumbled. “For what?” Yunho asked, slightly confused. “I don't know. I guess for kinda everything? I mean you saved me from WooSan, you made me food...and I guess I also want to thank you for holding my hand earlier”, his voice was no more than a whisper. “Oh...You know you’re my friend now right? And I will do everything for my friends. So if you ever need me again. I’m here you just have to call okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can always just talk to me if you want. I will listen to you”, Yunho added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”, he said again and smiled a little. They continued to watch the movie. It was for real one of the bad ones but they enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was about to fall asleep when the sound of keys being thrown into a little glass bowl made him jump up. The lights in the hallway were turned on and just a few seconds later Mingi walked into the living room. He stopped in the door frame and looked amused at Yunho and Yeosang. They were both still wrapped up in blankets and while Yeosang looked very lost, Yunho's head rested on Yeosang’s shoulders while soft snorres came from his slightly opened mouth. Yeosang looked at Mingi and they stared at each other for a few seconds but Yeosang was just too tired to say something. He would rather just sleep but now Yunho was moving too. “Oh Mingi-yah you’re home...what time is it? Why are you so late?” Yunho's voice sounded raspy from just waking up. “It’s 1 AM. I told you I would be home late. Did you forget? I told you that Yeonjun and I would be out today?”, chuckled and walked to the kitchen. Yunho yawned and turned around to face Yeosang who still tried to fight against the tiredness. “I should drive you home. You are tired. Come on”, he told the younger while reaching out for his hands to pull him up. Yeosang didn’t say a word. He just followed Yunho into the hallway. Still half asleep he put on his coat and shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they walked out into the night he noticed Yunho shivering. “You should have put on a thicker jacket”, Yeosang tiredly solded the taller man. “Hmm...I guess you’re right. But i need to buy one first”, he answered in a joking tone. “I’m serious I don’t want you to catch a cold”, Yeosang stopped and looked at Yunho with a stern face. “I will get sick if you don’t get into the car now.” Yeosang shook his head in disbelief. He rolled with his eyes but got into the car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should get him a new coat? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Again the car ride was quiet but this time it was because Yeosang fell asleep just a few minutes after</span> <span>Yunho started the engine. He didn’t wake up until he felt someone shaking him. “Yeo we’re here. Come on”, Yunho tried to wake him up. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to get some orientation. He was still in Yunho’s car but it wasn’t moving anymore and Yunho wasn’t to his left. Yunho stood in the door to his right, his head just a few centimeters away from him. He looked into Yunho’s dark brown eyes and for a moment he felt like he could drown in them. “Come on let’s get you into bed”, Yunho commanded and Yeosang listened. He somehow pushed himself out of that comfortable car seat and waddled to his door, Yunho following him. “Do you really wanna put me into bed?”, he teased the older. “Oh..Uhm no. Goodnight Yeo. Sleep well”, Yunho blushed and Yeosang just showed him a small tired smile. “Goodnight Yun”, he said and unlocked the front door. </span></p><p>
  <span>As quick as his tired body allowed him he got ready for bed and as soon as he was about to drift back into dreamland a text message made him open his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a lot of fun today. Don’t forget you can always talk to me about all your concerns. And also don’t forget to eat &gt;:c!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang smiled and this bubbly feeling filled his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you already told me. Goodnight Yun. Sleep well :)”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yeosang come one tell me who is your Santee?”, Wooyoung was begging him for almost an hour now. He shouldn’t have invited him to go shopping with him. “Woo for the hundreds time now I won’t tell you. Also don’t you have to buy something too?”, he grumbled and Wooyoung just crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. They were currently in a very fancy clothing store and Yeosang hoped to find something good for Yunho. He had something specific in mind but he couldn’t even properly describe it to the employees who wanted to help him, so he just ignored them as soon as they walked into his direction. It was much harder than he thought to find the right coat for Yunho. He wanted this coat to match the others style but it should be warm and not one of those things that only look good and are too expensive. There wasn’t a budget for the secret santa gifts but 500$ for a coat was way too much for a simple black coat. Yeosang hung the coat he just checked out back on the clothing rack and continued to walk through the shop. Wooyoung was already in a completely different corner and looked at some jeans. The blond man stepped closer to him, interested in what he was buying. “So you buy a pair of jeans for your santee?”, Yeosang asked which made Wooyoung jump. “Oh my god Yeosang you can’t just scare me like this'', the younger squeaked. Yeosang just let out a slight chuckle and smiled at his friend. “I’m sorry”, he said genuinely. “And no I don’t buy him a pair of jeans. He deserves way more than just some plain black jeans”, Wooyoung explained. “So are you buying these now? I didn’t find what I wanted so I would like to go to another store.” Wooyoung nodded and went to check out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang waited outside the shop for Wooyoung. The line was quite long so it took him a while until he finally left the store. The dark haired now had a worried expression on his face. “What happened?”, Yeosang asked. “Yeosangie I’m sorry. I just got a message from San to come home. I think it’s important”, the younger explained. “Then go. Don’t be sorry. Tell me if something happened okay?”, he said and Wooyoung nodded. “See you tomorrow.” Wooyoung quickly turned around and ran his way to the exit of the shopping mall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Yeosang stood there alone in the big and very busy shopping mall. So many people were rushing through the stores to get their last minute gifts and Yeosang was now one of them. He already visited more than five stores but still hasn’t found the right thing for Yunho. A frown was now on his face as he looked around to maybe find a shop that sells what he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the realisation hit him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he won’t think I don’t like him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He loved this store and always went there to find some kinds of clothes that weren’t too mainstream and overpriced. It was his favorite thrift shop and he always goes to this store when he needs to find some more unique things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he entered the store the friendly old lady who was also the manager of the shop greeted him with a warm smile and a soft: “Hello my dear. Do you need some help today?” It was the same question every time he visited the store. She already knew that he usually liked to be on his own and just look through the shop but she still offered her help as soon as he entered. She never asked a second time just if Yeosang looked too lost and that’s something he really appreciates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But today he needed help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I need to find something. I don’t know how to describe it properly but it’s a secret Santa gift”, he started his explanation. “Oh alright, tell me more. Who is that person? What do you want to buy them?”, the old lady walked around the register, ready to help. “Hmm...he’s my coworker but I think he is also kinda my friend now. I want to buy a coat for him. He still wears a way too thin jacket or just a thicker blazer and I can’t see this anymore”, Yeosang continued. “Ah so he’s not just a coworker”, the lady chuckled and just the thought of it made Yeosangs ears burn a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want him to catch a cold. Also he is pretty tall so do you have a long coat?” Yeosang tried to get the focus on the actual coat itself. The lady nodded and gestured to him to follow her. “Tell me more about him. How is he?”, she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. He is a very genuine person. He always makes everyone laugh and he can lift the mood of the team just with his presents. They call him their Vitame D because he’s the sunshine of our office. He just never fails to make someone smile. He is a good listener and respects the boundaries of others. He doesn’t force someone to speak but he can sense if someone is upset or needs someone. He can communicate and send help by his actions without intruding or overstepping.” Yeosang started to blush a little and smiled while thinking about the tall man. “I see I see”, the woman whispered. “So a warm coat for a warm person. What do you think about this one?” She took a long coat from the clothing rack. It looked very unique. One half black and the other half in a warm brown plaid design. Yeosangs eyes widened and a big smile appeared on his face. “This is perfect'', he said. It was the right decision to go here. “Wow” he repeated a few times as he held the coat to look at the little details closely. “Thank you so so much.” The old lady just smiled and shook her head. “Not for this my dear. Please tell me if he liked it”, she wrapped the Coat in red satin paper and carefully put it into a black paper bag. Yeosang nodded and took the back after he paid. “I will. Thank you again and Merry Christmas.” He waved at the lady before he left the store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang was welcomed by the cold breeze of the evening. It was already dark outside but a look at his phone showed him how late it actually was. He unlocked his phone to take a selfie with the bag. He was lucky that it was just plain black with no writing on it. He sent it to Wooyoung, along with a short message. “Got the present :D What happened? Everything okay?” He didn’t wait for an immediate response, he just locked his phone again and made his way to the bus station. He had the bag on his lap and held it closely. For some reason the thought of Yunho unpacking the gift in a few days made him all nervous. But it was a good kind of nervous. He didn’t know how and when but he fell for the dark haired man. Everytime his thought wandered to him he felt this bubbly feeling in his stomach. Like tiny butterflies which wanted to escape. It was easy to hide this feeling when he was at work. He was a professional. But as soon as they did something after work, as soon as they left the office to get lunch together, as soon as his phone screen showed a text from him the feelings filled his body. He couldn’t control the colour of his ears and cheeks, whenever Yunho complimented him. He couldn’t control his voice anymore. It was hard for him to not stutter during the whole conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not just the warm and cozy feelings filled his body. His head was still there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the night he fell asleep next to Yunho on the sofa they met a few more times and had a little movie night but everytime they were at Yunhos apartment and Mingi came home earlier than expected Yeosang always felt like he was now intruding something. Yunho always told him that he of course could stay a lot longer but Yeosang always found an excuse why he had to leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They are best friends. Maybe even more. Don’t get your hopes too high up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His brain always reminded him about this. And that’s why he tried to swallow the feelings he had for the tall man. He tried. He really tried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Bus stopped at his station and Yeosang was again welcomed by the cold of the evening. He walked the way to his apartment and was happy to finally be at home after hours of work and shopping. He put the bag on the kitchen counter and plopped himself onto the couch. Just now he took out his phone again to check if Wooyoung answered. He was a little shocked when he saw that he got over fifteen messages. But his fear was quickly replaced by confusion as he saw that just two messages were from Wooyoung and the other messages were from Yunho. He quickly read through the two messages from Wooyoung which just explained that there was a flooding in their apartment and San had to go for an important client meeting. He also said that nothing got damaged a lot and that everything was fine now. Yeosang just answered something quickly and changed it to his and Yunhos chat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey Yeosang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>heey</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hmm you’re probably busy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but if you read this can you text me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m bored haha</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi is not home tonight and it’s friday</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you want to come over?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>or can I come over if you don’t want to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well I don’t have to come over if you don’t want to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sorry you’re probably exhausted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeoyeo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevermind I hope you have a beautiful Friday evening. See you on monday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang smiled. He didn’t know why he didn’t answer his texts but instead clicked on the call button. The phone rang just two times until the warm deep voice of the dark haired man was heard. “Yeo?” Yunho asked and Yeosang could hear how confused the older one was. “Uhm...Hi”, he chuckled. “You said you’re bored and i don’t know why but I thought I could call you instead of texting.” Yunho already knew that Yeosang hated phone calls. And even though it was part of his job he tried to discuss everything per Mail. So it was very unusual that Yeosang wanted to call him. So, “Is everything okay?”, was a very fitting question. “Yes it is. I don’t know I just felt like this. So you said you’re bored and you’re alone. Well I just got home and I am veeery comfortable on my sofa right now...soo if you still want to you can come over? I would order some food for us?” Yeosang said, ignoring the confusion in Yunhos voice. Yunho let out a laugh which instantly made the butterflies go crazy in Yeosangs stomach. “Alright alright that sounds like a plan. I’ll be there in like fifteen or twenty minutes. You can order whatever food you want”, he said. “Oki see you then.” The call ended and Yeosang realised just now how he had smiled during the whole conversation. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeosang arrived early like everyday, today was the big day. Today the office was officially closed. The reason: Team Building Day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The office was decorated a lot more than it was the days before. Little fairy lights and ornaments here and there. The blond man wanted to walk to his desk, just to check some mails, when someone pulled on his arm. “Not today Yeosang'', Seonghwa sang and pulled the younger one to the big conference room. Hongjoong and Jongho were busy with putting plates and cups on the table. “Today we have a beautiful Christmas team day. Work can wait. All our clients know that they aren’t able to reach us because of the holidays. So now your task is it to help us get this room done so we can start.” Yeosang knew that Seonghwa loved christmas, he also knew that his boss could be the biggest dork of them all. But this was another level. The silver haired literally danced around the room. He had put on some Christmas music and was now humming along to Michael Bublés “Holly Jolly Christmas''. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang smiled at the behavior of his boss and helped Jongho with the food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the song changed to “All I want for Christmas is You” Seonghwa stopped with the humming and started to sing. He walked over to Hongjoong, who definitely knew what was coming, because the blue haired tried to avoid the taller man. He didn’t get too far because just a second later Seonghwa grabbed his hand and swirled him around while looking at him with the purest of love in his eyes. Yeosang watched them for a few seconds, enjoying how Hongjoongs cheeks and ears got redder with every word Seonghwa sang. The two men were now dancing through the room and they would probably have danced a lot longer but a sudden voice disturbed their little moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goood Morning everyone!” Wooyoung entered the room, behind him the other three Men. While Wooyoung was already in the most festive mood San looked like the complete opposite. “Did he push you out of the bed?”, Hongjoong asked San who just let out an annoyed growl. “Sanie is just mad because he isn’t allowed to see what I bought for the secret santa”, Wooyoung chirped. “Oh he’s mad because you were actually able to keep a secret from him for the first time?”, Jongho joked and everyone started to laugh. Yeosang tried to hide his laugh but Yunho saw it. “You’re allowed to laugh too”, he whispered while he walked past him to put the food he brought on the table. Yeosang smiled at Yunho. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But still in situations like this Yeosang remembered that all of them knew each other for years now and he just got there about six months ago. “Stop thinking come on let's sit together”, Yunho again interrupted his thoughts and gave him one of his big eye smiles. Yeosang nodded and took the seat next to Yunho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eight sat now around the table and it already felt so beautiful and like they all were a big family. Seonghwa clapped a few times to get all of their attention. “So Good morning everyone. Well first of all: Today is no time to talk about work. Today we don’t have to pretend we’re just coworkers. You all can be yourself. So I don’t want to hear any -ssi or whatever”, he paused to send Yeosang a smile. “Also since it’s Yeosangs first christmas team meeting don’t scare him too much. I’m already sorry Yeosang. I can’t promise that they will behave”, Seonghwa continued. “Well he already saw you dancing and singing to Michael Bublé so the scariest part is already done”, Jongho teased the silver haired. “Hey I am still your Hyung'', the older answered while glaring at Jongho who just laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all started to talk about various topics now while eating the food everyone brought. With every minute that passed Yeosang felt more and more comfortable, he started laughing openly about Jonghos jokes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before they even finished the food Yeosang felt like he was finally part of that big family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together they all cleaned the table, christmas music still playing in the background and Seonghwa was again singing along. “Oooh Seonghwa Hyung I found something for you. I totally forgot to give it to you, wait a second”, Wooyoung suddenly said. The dark haired left the room to come back with something in his hands, which tinkled with every step he made. Seonghwa lifted an eyebrow, curious about the thing in Wooyoungs hands. It seems that Seonghwas eyes started to sparkle as soon as he saw what Wooyoung just brought him. It was a little reindeer headband, which had tiny bells on the antlers. The oldest put them on his head and smiled like a little child while shaking his head a little so the bells would start to ring. “Thank you Wooyoungie these are adorable. I love them.” Yeosang watched the scene with a smile on his face. Again the oldest behaved like the youngest of them all. “He definitely doesn't behave like he’s the oldest.” A sudden voice said as if the owner of that voice could hear his thoughts. Yeosang turned his head and looked up so tee Yunho standing next to him with a big grin on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does he always know what I’m thinking? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright I think it’s finally time for the presents”, Seonghwa chirped and with that Wooyoung and Mingi literally sprinted out of the room to get the secret santa presents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had already put the presents into one of the storage rooms a day before. Seonghwa made sure that everyone went in alone and he threatened them to cut their extra wage for this month if one of them would peek at the other presents. Since Yeosang had put his present into the room as the first one he didn’t know how his present looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa was now gone too but it didn’t take them long to come back with the presents in their hands. “Let’s put them all on the table first”, Jongho said while helping Mingi with a very heavy looking giftbox. After all bags and boxes were neatly placed on the table, all eight sat down again. “I don’t want to play rock-paper-scissors again so I thought we just pick a note with a number and that will decide the order”, Mingi said and all agreed. Hongjoong prepared the papers and after everyone picked theirs the order was set. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First one was Hongjoong, he looked through the presents until he found a box, about the size of a shoebox. It was wrapped in golden wrapping paper and a brown name tag was glued on top. The blue haired tried to open the gift as carefully as possible. “It’s definitely from Hwa, just look at him”, Yunho whispered into Yeosangs ear. The blond shifted his gaze from Hongjoong to Seonghwa, who was now staring at Hongjoong waiting for his reaction. Yeosang nodded and looked back to Hongjoong, not able to hide a smile. “Oh my god. Hwa….you. I know it’s from you. Thank you so so sooo much”, Hongjoong exclaimed, his voice filled with so much happiness. He turned around to his husband and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. “Yah, you can kiss him later we want to know what you got”, Wooyoung interrupted. “I got a new fabric scissors and a gift card for my favorite fabric store”, Hongjoong explained. He held up the very fancy and expensive looking fabric scissors with golden handles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow this must be the most expensive secret santa gift i have ever seen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeosang looked at the scissors and suddenly felt a lump in his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do they always buy gifts that are so expensive? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt bad for just getting a Coat from a thrift store. He didn’t even pay 50$ for the coat and that scissors alone must be more expensive. He didn’t know how much the gift card was worth but he doesn’t expect it to be just 10$. Before he could think about it more Seonghwa now stood up from his chair, the reindeer headband tinkling with his movements. The silver haired looked around until he found the gift with his name on. A red gift bag. With an excited face the oldest opened the present. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You got me a new watch? Thank you so much my darling”, now it was Hongjoong who got a kiss. “Don’t worry it’s just them showing off. They always do this when they pick each other for secret santa.” Yunho must have seen that Yeosang had stiffened in his seat. He put a reassuring hand on Yeosangs thighs and showed him a warm smile. He was about to ask something when Mingi started to speak. “Alright we know you two have money let’s continue with the normal presents. It’s my turn now”, the tall man also looked through the presents until he found his. His present was wrapped in blue wrapping paper which had cute snowmen and reindeers and snowflakes on it. “Cute”, was the only thing he said before he ripped off the paper to find a box of new coloured markers and a marker paper pad. There was also a small note. After he finished reading the note he looked over to San. “Ah Sanie thank you”, he said and showed the younger his big eye-smile. “It’s my turn noooow”, Wooyoung nearly screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so they opened one after the other their presents. Wooyoung received a BTS album for his collection from Jongho and Jongho got a new leather briefcase from Mingi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now there were just three of them left. San, Yunho and Yeosang. Yeosang knew which one was for Yunho so he started to look at the other two boxes on the table. The big heavy looking one from earlier and a very small one. He was so lost in his thoughts about the possibilities of the content of these boxes and also about the fact that either Wooyoung or Yunho picked him as their santee, that he didn’t notice that Yunho already was about to open his present.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho now had the black paper bag in front of him and carefully took out the coat, which was still wrapped in the red satin paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please like it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeosang was chewing on his lips while he watched Yunho unwrapping his present. He watched how delicate the brown haired was, he handled the gift with so much care and tried not not even slightly rip the paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With every second Yeosang got even more nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he take so long to unwrap a damn present? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally. Yunho put the paper into the bag and smiled at the little card which laid on the folded coat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeosang didn’t know there was a card. The old lady must have put it there at some point but he couldn’t remember when. “A warm coat for a warm person”, Yunho read out and Yeosang started to smile. He stood up and took a look at the coat. “Woah this looks amazing.” Yeosang heard Jongho say. But he didn’t care if the others liked the coat. He just wanted to know if Yunho liked it. He watched how the tall man put the coat on. He watched him spinning around so everybody could see it. He looked at Yunho with so much love in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You look amazing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The coat looked like it was made for him. “Yeo, what do you think?”, Yunho asked him. “Y-you look good”, the younger stuttered, not able to speak like a normal human being. “Thank you”, Yunho chuckled. He had of course noticed how red Yeosangs ears and cheeks were. “Y-you’re wel-welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he know it’s from me? Should I tell him? Shit I forgot to put in a card or a note to tell him it’s from me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yunho had taken off the coat and hung it over his chair. “I really like it. Thank you a lot Yeosangie”, Yunho said while he put his hand on Yeosangs hand which laid on his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OOOOH IT’S SANIES TURN NOW!!”, Wooyoung was screaming again but he looked more nervous than excited. Everyone was now looking at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Which one is for San? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San looked at the name tag of the bigger box but then he grabbed the small one. Before he could open the box Wooyoung turned the chair of his boyfriend around and kneeled down. A gasp from one of the others was heard as everyone waited for what would happen in a few seconds. With shaky hands and already tear filled eyes San opened the box. Yeosang could see it in full detail but he knew what was in the box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sanie, my dearest friend. My love. My angel. My soulmate. We know each other for years now...we know each other half our lives already and we went through so much together. I still can’t believe why it took you so long to ask me to be your boyfriend. So right now I don’t want to waste more time. Will you marry me?” Wooyoung looked up to San, waiting for the other to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streamed down the latters face but he had the biggest smile on his face. “Yes...yes...YES”, he repeated as he leaned forward. San wrapped his arms around Wooyoungs neck and kissed him. The sudden movement made Wooyoung fall back and take San with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the other men just started to applaud and scream. Everyone gratulated the freshly engaged couple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everyone gave them a big hug and the first shock was over just one present was left on the table.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The big box was now the last on the table and Yeosang was the only one who didn’t get a present yet. He leaned forward to get the present. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not as heavy as I thought. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His name was written in a very clean handwriting on the name tag. Yeosang opened the box, which was filled with six different shaped presents, all of them wrapped separately. He started to open them one after the other. He got microwave popcorn, a bag of his favourite chips, two of the hot chocolate spoons you put in warm milk, a mug with tiny fat cats printed on, an oversized and cozy grey hoodie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was now opening the number six, when he finally saw what was written on the bottom of the box. </span>
  <b>Stay At Home Survival Kit </b>
  <span>Yeosang smiled at the letters. Even if he didn’t already know Yunho was his secret santa he would have known now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back at the last present in his hands. After he removed the wrapping paper he saw that it was a little book. </span>
  <b>For: Yeosangie From: Yun. </b>
  <span>He opened the first page and his smile got even bigger. </span>
  <b>Whenever you feel like staying at home~ </b>
  <span>Yeosang flipped roughly through the book and realised soon that it was a coupon book. “Yun...this is so cute. You really put so much effort in this….” Yeosang looked at Yunho. He was so thankful right now, he couldn’t even put it into words. “Thank you so much”, he tried. “You’re welcome Yeo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now all of the presents were opened and even though WooSan just topped everything with their engagement Yeosang felt so happy about his present. Yunho really made this day very special for him, he put so many thoughts into the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright since we now have to celebrate a little more than just our christmas team day we should head over to the bar now”, Seonghwa announced and all of them agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later they finally arrived in front of the same bar they went to weeks ago. They all sat around one of the bigger tables in the back of the bar. Soft christmas music was playing while they all talked about various topics. Of course they also talked about the engagement and how Wooyoung planned all of this. “Well I didn’t know if I would get San. I could have asked Hwa to help me but I knew that he just can’t keep this a secret”, Wooyoung started with his story just to earn an offended look from the silver haired. “Oh darling he is right. I already knew what my present was”, Hongjoong teased his husband. “So yeah I guess I was just lucky. My plan b was it to ask you here.” Wooyoung smiled at San. “I am very thankful that it went like this. It was the sweetest surprise ever”, San said. He reached out for the younger’s hand, the ring shining beautifully on his hand. “I think it was the cheesiest thing ever but it just fits you two so damn well”, Jongho commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But when do you plan to actually marry him?” Mingis' question made them all curious. “We always wanted an early autumn wedding. So I guess we plan for September or October right Sannie”, Wooyoung answered and San nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang enjoyed listening to all the plans the two already made without even being engaged before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s crazy that they’ve been friends for over ten years now and that they’ve been in love with each other for probably the same amount of years but asked each other out just about three months ago. Wooyoung was right when he said he doesn’t want to waste more time.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As time went by all of them emptied more and more glasses of wine or beer. They changed from one topic to the other and laughter filled the space around them. “Mingi-yah you haven’t updated us on your relationship with Yeonjun? It’s been a month now right?”, Wooyoung blurted out and Mingi nearly choked on his wine. After coughing and getting back to a normal breathing he finally answered Wooyoungs question. “We went out a few times but i don’t know if this will be more than just a friendship. He is very cute and we can talk for hours. I just don’t know if I can develop feelings for him. He seems to be very interested I guess”, Mingi explained. “That’s alright Min, don’t force yourself to feel something.” Hongjoong put a hand on Mingis and gave him a warm smile. “Yes, Joongie is right. It’s okay if you can’t feel like this. Just be yourself and do what makes you happy”, Yunho added. “I mean I never fell in love but I want to have what you have one day”, Mingi said with a frown. “Noo don’t pressure yourself. It’s completely fine. And I know Yeonjun. He understands this.” Wooyoung said. The dark haired wrapped his arms around the taller man and cuddled him for a while to cheer him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not start to get all emotional. I get us a new round”, Jongho interrupted the weird silence that was about to ruin the mood. He stood up and left to get them new drinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeosangie you haven’t told us yet what you think about the day? Did you like it? It’s your first Christmas at the company. I hope we didn’t scare you off?” Seonghwa looked directly at Yeosang now, waiting for an answer. “Oh I was scared at first, especially because you two just decided to show off these expensive gifts..no offence tho but I really thought my present was so shitty in that moment.” Yeosang was surprised about his honesty but he didn’t feel the need to lie about this. He felt too comfortable and when Seonghwa bursted into a hysterical laughter he knew that it was the right decision. “That’s what we always say”, San agreed with Yeosang. “But I don’t think your gift was shitty. I really love it.” Yunho looked at Yeosang with a pout that made the blond's heart melt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look at me like this. I might kiss you if you don’t stop. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I had a little help picking it to be honest. It was really hard to find the perfect gift for you. So I’m glad you like it.” Was it the alcohol that made him speak with confidence? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is perfect!”, Yunho shouted as he wrapped his arms around Yeosangs torso. Yeosangs body stiffened because of that sudden hug. Yunho didn’t do this for the first time. In fact they do this all the time when they have their movie nights. He loves to cuddle with Yunho and after the first shock his body already felt warm and relaxed again but still. It was the first time Yunho showed this type of affection so openly in front of the others. “Awww look how cute they are”, Wooyoung cooed. Yeosang felt the heat rising in his cheeks and ears as Yunho snuggled closer to him. “Well at least he didn’t start to whine again”, Jongho commented the scene in front of him. “Oh yes he always started to whine about his feelings and how they are just one-sided”, San said under his breath but Yeosang heard it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What feelings? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t able to ask because Hongjoong suddenly stood up. “Alright guys I am sorry but we have to say goodbye now. Me and Hwa have to get up early tomorrow”, he explained and this made the others want to leave too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all paid for their drinks and put on their jackets and as all of them wanted to leave the bar Yunho suddenly grabbed Yeosangs wrist. “I...Thank you again for the present”, Yunho said, his ears and cheeks had a crimson red colour as he smiled at the younger. “Well thank you too...Yours is way better than mine but I’m happy you like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yun, Yeo some people want to le- OOOOH”, Wooyoung suddenly screamed. “You definitely need to look up for a second”, he giggled and made Yunho and Yeosang look up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stood under a mistletoe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked into each other's eyes, smiles so big and cheeks red. “Can you just kiss?”, Jongho said, he wanted to sound annoyed but the big grin on his face said something different. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t just kiss him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho leaned down a little and gave Yeosang a kiss on the cheek. “Booooo!”, Mingi rolled with his eyes and all of them went outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to come with me?”, Yeosang asked as he was about to get into the uber. “I mean I need someone who tries the hot chocolate with me?”, he was playing with his fingers, waiting for an answer. “I would love to drink some hot chocolate”, Yunho answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As both of them got into the car the others made some cheering noises but they didn’t care about them. The car ride was again something so comfortable for Yeosang. Just Yunhos presence made him feel so warm inside. He felt like home. He felt safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they entered Yeosangs apartment Yunho made himself comfortable on the big sofa. “I’ll make popcorn and the hot chocolate and you look for a movie to watch”, Yeosang said before heading to the kitchen. “Aye Aye captain”, Yunho said which made the blond laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both were now cuddling on the sofa, a cup of hot chocolate in their hands while watching one of those christmas romances. “Yeosangie uhm I know it’s your present but can I have the coupon book for a second?”, Yunho suddenly asked. “Hm? Yeah it’s still in the box. I put it on the kitchen counter.” Yeosang was a little confused but he didn’t ask. The tall man got up and left to get the book. As he came back he sat down, facing Yeosang. “Uhm...I don’t know how to say this...but can you maybe choose this one at first?” Yunhos cheeks were even redder than they used to be in the bar. Yeosang tilted his head. He wanted to know what coupon Yunho meant. Yunho took a deep breath and turned the book for Yeosang to read. </span>
  <b>Will you go on a Date with me? </b>
  <span>Yeosang didn’t know what to say. He looked from the book to Yunho and again to the book. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he for real? Is this real? Is he serious? He really wants to go on a date with me?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s just that I really like you and all our movie nights are just so amazing and I kinda developed feelings for you and I don’t know I wanted to take you out on a real date and I. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. We can just continue our movie night and I’ll go later. We can just pretend this didn’t happen and I can rip out the page. I-” Yeosang cut him off with a kiss on the cheeks. “Stop rambling. I like you too and of course do I want to go on a real date with you”, he said. “Really? Oh my god? Really?” A big smile was now on Yunhos face and it seemed like he was the happiest man on earth. “Yes really”, Yeosang chuckled. “Okiii I’ll plan the best date ever”, Yunho sounded like an excited puppy who was just asked to go on a walk. “But now we should continue this movie and cuddle”, Yeosang tried to calm the taller one down a little. He wrapped his arms around Yunho and snuggled closer to him. “Yeah..”, Yunho whispered, still planning the upcoming date in his head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*1 year later*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho and Yeosang walked hand in hand into the big conference room, again it was already decorated and Seonghwa was again dancing and singing to christmas songs. Nothing much has changed since the last time they had their secret santa, except Wooyoung and San had their wedding in September and Yunho and Yeosang are now a couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all sat down around the big table, eating the delicious food they brought while talking about their plans for the holidays. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright before we open the presents I have to ask this. Yunho or Yeosang no one of you is planning on asking the other to marry them right?” Jongho looked at the two men in front of him. And while Yeosangs cheeks already turned red again Yunho just laughed and shook his head. “No we didn’t plan this. It’s a Woosan thing we can’t just copy that”, he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then let’s open the presents”, Mingi shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again they had picked a little note with a number on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One after the other opened their presents. Mingi got a new phone case from Yunho, Yunho got a scarf and a beanie from Wooyoung, while Wooyoung got a photobook from Jongho with the best pictures from the wedding. Yeosang had bought a new camera lense for Jongho. San got a travel guide from Mingi for the upcoming honeymoon trip to europe. And Yeosang got the dvd box of all Saw Movies from San. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only ones left were Seonghwa and Hongjoong and everyone knew what that meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This shit is fake. No way you two got each other again!”, Yeosang exclaimed and Seonghwa just scratched his head while letting out a quiet laugh.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>